Fall in love with a star
by LeaBarbraBerry
Summary: Rachel is coming to New York , to realixe her dream... but what happens when she falls in love with the leader of a music group that is going crazy all the teenagers ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Rachel was thrilled, she could not stop smiling ... flight to New York was quiet, she was happy, she was going in the city of her dreams, where anything was possible! looked out of the window looking down from that great city that this had only seen in her dreams ... Here was landing ...  
"Rachel Barbra Berry!" cried Kurt seeing her arrive, with that wonderful smile printed in in her face  
"Kurt," said Rachel running to hug him  
"I'm glad you're finally coming," said smiling  
"I could not stay away from my dreams and ambitions ...!"  
"I believe Berry" Kurt said, "Then we're going to take a taxi, I'll show you my little home, at least you take a nice shower and then you rest!"  
"Thank you Kurt," said Rachel with relief in her eyes  
**Exit at the airport **There were many girls who were screaming and crying raising placards that read "W THE NEW World Group "  
Rachel looked confused and turned to Kurt:  
"What are they doing with ?"  
"Oh nothing, should arrive today ... the" new worlds "are a music group of guys who make crazy half the world ...i thougt you knew that group...  
"oh i think no ..." Rachel said looking at the girls ...  
"Come on Rachel here is a taxi" said Kurt rapidly coming  
"i'm coming"

Arrived at the home of Kurt:  
"Ahahahahahh or my god" said two voices  
"Oh my god what happened to Kurt" Rachel said with a worried voice  
"Nothing is Quinn and Mercedes are" said Kurt  
"O my God will surely something happened," said Rachel running in the direction of the scream  
"Ahhahhah look how cute" said Quinn screaming  
"Girl, what happened," said Rachel  
Ignoring her, still screaming in front of the TV ...  
"Look there he is, there he is," said Mercedes  
"Hey girls are here," you know Rachel trying to greet them  
From the TV:  
"The interview with the group" New World "after a brief advertising" said the voice  
"Ugh," said Quinn and Mercedes  
"Finally then hello girls" Rachel said smiling  
"Hi Rachel," Quinn said hugging her  
"Then Rachel Welcome to New York!" "How are you feeling?" said Mercedes  
"Well, well ... it is like a dream com" does not end the sentence  
From TV:  
"Here we are again in the studio ready to interview the band for months that is sweeping America and the rest of the world," the New World "  
"Ahahahah" scream back to them  
"Oh God," said Rachel closin the ears with her fingers and heading in the kitchen where Kurt was .

"Ok Kurt I'm going to take a shower," said Rachel  
"Ok" said smiling  
"However, Quinn and Mercedes are completely crazy , who will be this musical group to make them scream likekids !" said Rachel in a tone a bit surprised  
"Aahah! Kurt said laughing

Rachel opened the door of his room, pulling off his towel from her suitcase, then was struck by the view of New York from his window, it was so magical to see her there , thinking that she had spent nights days in waiting for that moment it felt like to seventh heaven, ready to start this new adventure, then pulled away and headed for the bathroom ... and turned on the radio ... while the water wetting her body ... the notes of the songs of Barbra Streisand ... took her back in time to remember how he had struggled to achieve what she had always wanted a word "Broadway", the ringing in her head, and put big smile in her face ...

*The next chapter comes soon with much humor , and ... *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The later morning Rachel Berry woke up , ready for for hes interview with Broadway ... was nervous very nervous, but she knew she was ready, she was! ... She was 25 years old and her dream was to become reality !

She got out of bed and down the stairs, heading into the kitchen where she found Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn have breakfast  
"How do you feel?" Said Kurt  
"Nervous, I have chills," said Rachel  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," said Quinn  
"I've never seen you so nervous ... Rachel" said Mercedes  
"I know ... I'm afraid to not make it, I know it is not strange to me ... but ..."  
"Rachel Barbra Berry you're gonna make the best for sure! We believe in you!" Said Kurt  
"Thanks guys it means a lot to me," said Rachel, and a tear slid down her cheek

Output from home, stopped a taxi, which walked away with a small skid, losing in a few seconds in the yellow river that flowed along Lexington Avenue.  
"Broadway" Rachel said with a nervous voice but happy at the same time  
Examined the intersections and to his left he saw a sign: 53a street from the East looked dl window at the buildings, all in pale stone and of medium height. Noticed them smaller dogs were brought around inside to the species of bags, definitely to avoid that collided with pedestrians, launched toward the goal as missiles, which crossed and were avoided along sidewalks, as if danced a synchronized dance

Then here it is its Broadway, that sign each contained all his dreams ...  
- Here we go. Rachel Berry are entering - and doing a great breathed entered.  
It was in front of the whole world of her dreams, when as a child her companions said that they wanted to marry a prince and live in a fairy tale, Rachel had always described his castle as the theater where she was. A long spiral staircase full of flowers along the railing, various colored doors and lots of lights.

"You must be Miss Berry" said an elderly woman  
"Yes," Rachel said nervously ...  
"Please follow me"  
"Yes, of course" said Rachel  
"Then Rachel Berry, what brings you here in the temple of music," said thwe woman  
"I dream to perform in this theater since I was a baby and I have always given the best to be able to realize my dream and here I am," said Rachel smiling  
"Well, he attended some school after high school?"  
"Of course I attended the NYADA here in New York, then I came back after staying an year in Lima, my home town, and then I came back here, this is the diploma" said Rachel  
"Very well, Miss Berry" said the woman, "I'll look at your diploma and inform me to NYADA, i'll call back for another interview where you will demonstrate me your talent"  
To Rachel's eyes lit up, "Yes, sure, okay, thank you very much"

Leaving the Theatre called Kurt:  
"Kurt, Kurt I gave her the diploma everything and told me that she will recall me after being informed of the NYADA, oh my god Kurt, I'm so excited!"  
"I'm really happy for you Rachel," Kurt said "I can't wait to see you in that theater!"  
"Me too," said Rachel with the heart pounding

"Rachel, I'm sorry but if you don't mind you could spend a moment at home, I should give you a list of things you need to buy at the supermarket, Quinn is at work and Mercedes is out of town and I can't ..."  
"Ok ok I'll be Kurt"sai Rachel smiling

At home  
"Thank you Rachel you are my salvation," said Kurt  
"Aahahah for so little," said Rachel  
"Here's the list now I'll see you tonight at dinner"  
"Ok after" said Rachel  
Rachel took the coat, the bag with the keys and went out going in the supermarket, and here it is again for the streets of the big apple.  
The hum of traffic on either side of the park was becoming as regular as a series of waves and began to settle all around banquet of bagels, hot dogs and smell of fried onion came up to her, sniffed it as if it were the protagonist of an advertisement, feeling that his hunger was beginning to grumble in her stomach

And then arrived here at the supermarket...

*Chapter 3 comes soon , you will have the meeting by Rachel and Finn, leave a review if you want, i love reading your opinion *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel entered the supermarket opens the list and came out amazed at all the things she has to buy ... walking toward the first department slammed against a tall boy , dropping her cell phone, the guy who wore the cap and glasses ... felt like it was on a secret mission thought Rachel , she could not see his face and his eyes, unfortunately hidden ...  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry didn'tt want to ..." said Rachel mumbling  
"I can't even go to the supermarket" puff Finn  
"Sorry?" said Rachel  
"Ok you want your autograph .."  
Finn said looking for a pen in the pocket  
"Sorry What?" Said Rachel  
"ehh ... Nothing ... so what's your name? Finn said smiling  
"Rachel," said smiling "And sorry again and you?  
"Mine?" said Finn stunned  
"Yes your" said Rachel  
"Finn" smiling  
"Nice to meet you," said Rachel  
"Nice to meet you too" said Finn  
Rachel smiling at Finn and then said, "Okay, bye"  
"Bye, and you're more careful next time" Finn said smiling at her  
Then Finn looked down and saw the phone to Rachel ..."Wait Rachel your phone!" but the girl if she was already gone ...

At home with Rachel:  
"Rachel are you? Said Kurt  
"Kurt is here I am" said Rachel carrying the bags in the kitchen  
"Perfect" Kurt said looking at things dentreo envelopes  
"Oh my god Rachel, you've robbed the supermarket ..." Quinn said  
"No really it was Kurt has told me to buy all these things ..."  
"Sorry girls, but in a week is the birthday of my guy and and everything must be perfect, you understand ...?"  
"We understand Kurt will" Quinn said laughing and looking at Rachel  
" Rachel, by the way, can I borrow your phone to call him, mine is completely dead ..." Kurt said trying to turn it on  
"Yes , of course " Rachel said, opening the bag and looking for ...  
"Rachel's wrong? Said Quinn watching Rachel's face now white  
"I can not find the phone," said Rachel in a panic  
" Quiet you'll definitely put it somewhere else, "said Kurt  
"No, no, must be here," said Rachel emptying the bag on the table  
"Calm down, Rachel," Quinn said  
"How can I calm myself, these days I have to be pressed for an important phone call and ... and ... can not find it ...

* Chapter 4 comes soon, leave a review if you want, i would like to know your opinion"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Finn  
"Finn we have to hurry if we want to arrive on time to the interview!" Said Puck  
"i'm coming is just that ..." Finn said holding the phone of the mysterious girl in his hand  
"What?" Said Puck  
"Today I met a girl ... and this phone its hers ... i have to give her back ..."  
"Finn, hey, it's not important now we have to go ..."  
"But ..." said Finn  
"Nothing but ... she 'll call ..." Puck said hitting Finn's shoulder  
"Ok ok i'm coming" Finn said looking at the phone  
Since this morning he could not stop thinking about that girl, she was different from all the others ... and that smile ... Stop Finn ... now is not the right time to fall in love you have to think about your career ... he puts the phone on the bedside table and reached into the car with Mark ready for the interview  
With Rachel  
Rachel peaceful sleep was awakened by screams very sharp, now she know that she didn't have to worry, they were just Quinn and Mercedes in front of the television with that stupid band.  
Turning several times in the bed she thought of what had become of hes cell phone, these days would receive the most important phone call of her life and she did not have one, a chill struck the back ... then got out of bed and headed for the kitchen

"Good morning," said Kurt setting the table for breakfast  
"Good morning," Rachel said with sad voe  
"Still sad for the phone ..." said Kurt  
"Of course I can not find ..." said Rachel discouraged  
"But you tried to call? Maybe someone replies to you ..." said Kurt hopeful  
Rachel's face lit up suddenly, "Kurt I ever tell you you're a genius, in complete genius" Rachel said hugging him  
"Well thank you I know," Kurt said laughing, "So come on try it now!"  
"Of Course" said Rachel typing her number in the phone Kurt and restless waiting for an answer ...  
"You have someone? Said Kurt  
"No, not responding , rings but nothing ..." said Rachel  
"Do not be discouraged, try again later, now we have to go to the airport to take Blaine," said Kurt  
"Ok fine, I'll call Mercedes and Quinn" said Rachel  
"Ok"said Kurt

Rachel approached in the hall, he heard the screams of the girls and stopped her ears and screamed  
"Girls, we have to go get al'aereoporto Blaine, come on!" Said Rachel  
"Wait, the interview is not over yet ..." Quinn said  
"It is true ... oh look how cute, his smile ..." said Mercedes  
"Ok I give up with you is useless to talk about when there are these guys on TV," said Rachel exasperated  
"I stand corrected Rachel, are not guys are music, sixths angels from heaven ..." Quinn said with his eyes lit  
"Ok ok" Rachel said, "But I just hurry up and let's start Kurt"  
But the girls do not listen at her ... screaming at each response of the band

At the airport:  
"Blaine treasure we are here," said Kurt screaming and being heard from almost all the airport  
"Ah, here you are" running towards us know Blaine  
"So how was your trip?" Rachel said taking the bags of Blaine  
"Not bad ... but I could not wait to see you all," said Blaine  
"We, too ..." said Kurt  
"Quinn and Mercedes where are they?" Blaine said looking around  
"At home glued in front of a television listening to the interview of a band ... bo do not even remember the name ..." said Rachel  
"Ah, but it happens to be the band" New World "said Blaine  
"Yes, but tell me that you are normal ..."  
"No, no, but they are a good group you should listen to their music, they're really good," said Blaine  
"If you say so ..." said Rachel

*Next chapter comes soon , with ... "


	5. Chapter 5

With Finn  
"Hey dude, take a quick shower at eight o'clock we go to dinner with Jack ..." said Mark

"Ok ok ... I'm on it!" Said Finn starting to undress

He loved to sing ... but all these commitments, concerts, interviews, fans unleashed were too much for him, he wanted to stay out with friends to enjoy a nice pizza, instead of being attentive to every single move not to make news with the paparazzi. times .. he wanted to be normal ... but could not say that his career still gave her a lot of satisfaction ...  
Out of the shower, you remember the phone girl ... when he lit himself a call ... I wonder if the girl had tried to track him down or maybe just someone who was trying her ... but had to give it back so it was decided to push the green button ...  
With Rachel

"Hey girls we're back," said Kurt supporting Blaine's bags in her bedroom

"Blaine," said the two girl running to hug him

"Hello girls I miss you" said smiling at them

"Oh Rachel help me set the table while I'll be right there ..." said Kurt

"It is ok" said Rachel smiling

The Kurt's phone rings ... "Ugh who will be at this time ..." Kurt said running to the phone "Hi, who is? Said Kurt

"Eh ... I'm ... I'm finn ... i have the Rachel's phone so i ..." Finn said nervously

"Rachel, Rachel, come here a guy has found your phone!" Said Kurt screaming

"Omg, are you serious?!" Said Rachel

"It will hold" Kurt said handing the phone to Rachel

"Hi I'm Rachel, thank you so so much" said Rachel

"Oh ... hi Rachel, please, I do not know if you remember well, but I'm Finn to the supermarket," said Finn hopeful

"Oh, yes, of course i remeber,, you are practically falling over" Rachel said laughing

"Hahaha" Finn said "I do not know when you're free that I can give?"

"Oh ... em ... tomorrow morning," said Rachel

"Oh no, tomorrow morning I have an int... ... I have to do something...," said Finn

"In the afternoon?" Said Rachel

"Yes, I'm free ..." said Finn

"Perfect ... do you mind if you come to my house ... and I have to do things ..." said Rachel

"It was perfect," said Finn happy, so I had to deal with all the paparazzi ...  
"'s your address?"

"80 libery street" said Rachel

"Ok I'll be there tomorrow," said Finn

"ok thank you again," said Rachel

"Nothing," said Finn reattaching

After the conversation with Finn:

"Guys tomorrow regain my cell phone!" Said Rachel

"Yay" said Quinn Mercedes and Blaine

"Wait wait who was that guy on the phone and how could he have your tele phono?" Said Kurt

"Ah Finn" Rachel said smiling "I met by accident at the supermarket are practically falling over ..." Rachel said laughing

"is cute?" said Kurt

"Kurt! Stop is just a nice guy that will give me the phone eh ... it's cute," said Rachel smiling

"hahaha" everyone laughs

*Chapter 5 comes soon ! *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Finn  
The alarm goes off at exactly 8:00, he open his eyes, stretched his arms and headed for the bathroom to take a shower ... one of his only moments of privacy and freedom ... turn on the stereo and stepped into the shower...  
"Oh, dude, hurry up we have the interview in half an hour and aftlunch with Rob to promote the CD, put on something" ... said Puck  
"At least let me pick the dress," Finn said from the shower  
"Okay, I just wanted to advise you, we have a concert tomorrow in Times Square ... said Puck  
"What? Warned And I'm just a day before? I thought we were going to Washington ..." Finn said with a surprised tone  
"No, now to promote the cd we have to be in New York, it is important ...  
"How do we stop?" said Finn  
"I do not know but more than a week ..." Said Puck  
"okay okay ..." Finn said exiting the shower and wiping with a towel

At the interview  
"I know guys, will be released in a few weeks your new single, how do you feel?" said the journalist  
"Excited but also a little scared, but we know that they are loved and that we are very encouraged," said Sam smiling  
"I heard recently that you hold a concert tomorrow in Times Square is not it?  
"Yes, yes it's true, we will stop in New York longer than expected to promote the so-called" Puck said  
"Finn, I have received many questions from your fans, and if you do not mind I would like to get over ..."  
"It is with some pleasure" Finn said smiling  
"In your life, there is perhaps have a girl that makes you heart beat?" The journalist said smiling  
Finn laughs, "Well this time, I am very busy with work .. and I did not have time to attend anyone .. I'm still looking for the right person ..."  
"We thank the band" The New World "and we're waiting forward to the release of their cd" said the journalist

With Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel  
"Have you heard Quinn? '" Said Mercedes screaming  
"is single, he's single," Quinn said  
"Girl, I go out, I'll see you for lunch," said Rachel  
"It is after" said Quinn and Mercedes attached to the screen  
As I walked the streets of New York, I did not lose a single detail of what I saw. The skyline of New York. Manhattaan. Empire statebuilding. The wonderful Chrysler Building. The old Woolworth Buildinfìg, with the great spire similar to that of a church. And I fell in love. I was so impressed that I stopped to think, breathe. I was breathless. I inhaled deeply the moist air flowed around me while the skyscrapers, signs gigantic industrial areas along the river. Was a dream, the windows were full of clothes admire beautiful and colorful, then Tiffany, with those admire beautiful charms that reflect your face as bright, small rings of all colors ... I was going through a beautiful morning ...

With Finn:  
It was already four in the afternoon and Finn was preparing to go to meet the girl, was strangely nervos, strange on his part, as he sang every night in front of millions of people ... He decided to glasses and not a Cappelo arouse suspicion in the paparazzi and then scesse in the hotel lobby  
"Excuse me," said Finn kindly  
"It is Mr Hudson" said th receptionist  
"You know for the case where 80 Libery Street" said Finn  
The Lord turned and took a small computer and said, "Here is this will lead to your destination," said the men  
"Thank you," Finn said smiling  
"And maybe you'd better go to the front door," said the gentleman, pointing to a wild crowd of fans outside the hotel  
"Right" said Finn coming out of the back door

"Turn right, turn left after the intersection ..." It was half an hour from New York who toured with the object in my hands, finally gave up and asked a passerby  
"Excuse me would know tell me where 80 Libery Street" said Finn  
The man looked at him with surprised face "We're ahead"  
Finn turned around and saw the sign "Oh excuse me thank you"  
"Wait you are Finn Hudson of the" New World? "Said the men  
"It's me," Finn said smiling  
"I would do an autograph for my daughter," said the men  
"On certain what it's called," said Finn  
"Sophie"  
Finn wrote a brief dedication on the sheet and then gave it to the man  
"Thank you thank you very much," said the men  
Here Finn're there you arrived, looked at the names in the telephone and saw "Hummel-Berry" and after some hesitation he decided to push the button

*Chapter 7 comes soon , leave a review if you want i like read what you think :) *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Rachel was listening to "My Man" by Barbra Streisand, deep in thought when the sound of the doorbell brought her back to reality  
-Who can be - she thought Rachel approaching the intercom  
"Who is it?" Rachel said trying to remember if that afternoon waiting for someone ...  
"Eh ... what are Finn's supermarket for the phone ..." Finn said a little awkward  
"Oh yeah Finn, come on, i'm on the 3rd floor"  
After a few minutes  
"Hello" said Rachel smiling  
"Hello, here's the phone," said Finn giving the phone  
"Thank you so much I've practically saved my life ..." said Rachel kissing the phone  
"Hahaha I did not believe to be so important ..." said Finn  
In the room of Mercedes  
"Mercedes!" Said Quinn screaming  
"What's Quinn" said Mercedes  
"Where did you put the red skirt?"  
"I do not know you or you take out the ...  
"I need that skirt!" Quinn said  
""Excuse me," Rachel said, referring to their

"No quiet I just came at a bad time ..." said Finn  
"Rachel Have you seen my skirt ?" said Quinn screaming from the room of Mercedes  
"No Quinn!" said Rachel  
"Okay I do not want to disturb you," said Finn coming from the apartment  
Rachel did not know what to say nods her head and says "Thank you again"  
"Nothing," said Finn smiling

After closing the door  
"Quinn is possible that when you not find something you have to put to scream!"  
"I'm sorry, but I have find that skirt"  
"But I was talking to someone ... he... he also went ..." said Rachel  
"Sor." Said Quinn  
"Here is the skirt, sorry Q I'd borrowed" said Mercedes  
"Mercedes" said Quinn  
"You did not have to go to the movies?" Said Rachel  
"In fact, Mercedes hurry up! Rachel arey You sure you do not want to come?" Said Quinn  
"No quiet, I'm a little tired I'll make a nice relaxing bath ..." rachel said already imagining the scene  
"Ok then, good bath," said Mercedes coming together with Quinn  
-ah ... that silence ... - thought Rachel  
but just then the phone rings  
"Kurt," Rachel said tell me jumping on the sofa  
"Then came the boy. Did you do?'re Out? Was?  
"Calm Kurt a question at a time ... we did not do anything because Quinn it started to yell through the house because she could not find a skirt and poor if neither went thinking it was a bad time ... ... "Rachel explained  
"Ah understand ... but how he was ? He was cute ? " Said Kurt excited  
"Beautiful, even better than I remembered" said Rachel imagining her large and beautiful hazel eyes and her red lips red as fire ...

"Aww, my little Barbra is falling in love," said Kurt  
"Stop it," Rachel said and then was interrupted by the sound of the bell  
"I need to leave Kurt played at the bell, see you later at home ..."  
"Ok after"said Kurt  
Opening the door  
"Ok Quinn what you forgot n...?" Said Rachel then stopping looking at the beautiful tall guy who was in front of her  
"Oh sorry I thought you were Quinn ..." said Rachel embarrassed  
Finn smiling "Would you like to take a walk?"  
"Why not?" Said Rachel smiling and screaming with joy inside him


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I will try to do everything possible to read all your ideas :)

Chapter 8

New York that afternoon was gorgeous, maybe because of that boy's smile made her look even more fascinating ...  
"How about a ferry ride around Manhattan?" Finn said smiling  
"Omg, yes," said Rachel excited to observe every single detail of that city from a new perspective  
The ferry was full of middle-aged tourists who sang their hearts out, Finn looked at Rachel a little embarrassed, and she looking at his face broke into a laugh  
"Come on young, come and join us, sing" said an elderly man  
The two boys looked at each other and began to sing ... It was strange for Finn ... had never sung with olds men in a boat along with a normal girl ... ... that word ... when he went out was always tormented by paparazzi, fans, and that moment was serene, strange to say, it was fine  
"Tell me a little about yourself Rachel?" Finn said smiling at her  
"So, I'm 24 I finished last year studying at NYADA and this year I came back here in New York for my debut on Broadway, my biggest dream, what about you?"  
"Well I'm a musician ..." said Finn nervous  
"Wow ... great ..." said Rachel  
"Yeah ..." said Finn  
"You have something for me to feel" Rachel said, her eyes sparkled . "Sure," Finn said pulling out the ipod from his jacket pocket  
Rachel put on her headphones and began to listen to that voice, you correse that wonderful voice, sweet and sexy at the same time, if cabbage was good, as was dreaming ... when he was interrupted by the screams of some girls come from the coast

"Sure," Finn said pulling out the ipod from his jacket pocket  
Rachel put on her headphones and began to listen to that voice, you correse that wonderful voice, sweet and sexy at the same time, if cabbage was good, as was dreaming ... when he was interrupted by the screams of some girls come from the coast  
"Finn Finn oh my god," shouted the girls from the coast  
Finn raised his hand and waved the girls smiling,  
Rachel took off the headphones and yelled: The Statue of Liberty is located on the other side, "said Rachel " Tourists "said smiling  
Finn looked at her smiling trying to hide his embarrassment .Then she looked back at him ... splendid and beautiful as the sun. with the bright and smiling face that made her stomach turn  
His eyes, brown as earth, instill confidence and sympathy. His melodious voice, then stopped realizing that it was staring at him for quite a while and did not want being noticed ...  
"I could spend on the phone this song," said Rachel  
"Yes, of course" said Finn "But after that we go to eat something ..."  
"Okay," Rachel said laughing


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait for the ninth chapter, but I've been busy with school ... But here it is Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He's nice, she thought looking at him talking on the phone. Not to mention he's very cute, with that all-American clean. With that dark hair in disorder rather gave him a rather sexy air, and those incredible eyes the color of mahogany. What's more, a kindness that had immediately put her at ease.

" What do you want to take? " Finn said looking at the menu  
"I think a hamburger plant .. " Rachel said noting that Finn looked puzzled "I'm Vegan "  
" Ah got it" said Finn  
" I'm just going to the bathroom, you orders ? " Rachel said taking the bag  
" yes of course " Finn said smiling  
I went into the bathroom, I rinfrescai the face with a little warm water and then decided to become a past of lip gloss  
" You are Finn Hudson ? " said a girl  
" It 's me "  
" OMG, I just met Finn Hudson , my friend did not believe me ... aspects we can take a picture ? " Said the girl taking the camera  
" Yes, of course " said Finn  
" Thank you so much I wanted to say also that I am a huge fan and I love every song ... you really have talent ! "  
" Thank you, Graie I am always happy to hear all these compliments "  
"Thanks again for the photo" said the girl away from the table smiling  
" What did that girl? " Said Rachel just got back from the bathroom  
" Oh nothing, just that I did a photo " said Finn  
" Ah got it" said Rcahel  
After finishing came out of the bar along Park Avenue and headed to Rachel's house Sudverso  
" Thank you so much for the wonderful day ," said Rachel  
" You're welcome ... thank you " ... " I was just wondering ... "  
Please ask me to go out one more time thought Rachel smiling and waiting for Finn finished the sentence  
"Would you like to go out ... no for an appointment ... but ... "  
" Among Friends is certainly with great pleasure " said Rachel screaming of joy within themselves  
"Then I'll call you ," Finn said , "i have your number "  
"Ok" said Rachel  
" See you soon "  
OMG that beautiful boy had just invited me to another appointment , Rachel correct yourself it's among friends !  
" Hey Berry ," Quinn said , "How can that huge smile "  
" Long story ... " Rachel said jumping on the couch  
" I have all the time," said Quinn putting hemself next to her  
" Wait until you begin to gossip without me," said Kurt coming from the kitchen

"So what happened?," said Quinn  
"I went out with aguy ... and ..." said Rachel  
"How did it go?" Said Kurt  
"Well, well, he is very sweet and cute and very ... "  
"Ok ok we get it, you light up youreyes ..."  
"There you will review?" Said Kurt  
"He will calls me ... but iy'll only a meeting between friends ..." said Rachel  
"yes yes of course ," said Kurt sarcastic  
Rachel could not answer because interrupted by the ringing of her phone  
"Hello Miss Berry" said an old voice  
"Yes ... I'm Ra ... Rachel Berry" said frightened  
"I'm Mrs. Scott has mentioned a few days ago for the show on Broadway, I would like to see her if she is not an issue tomorrow morning ..."  
"Yeah sure, thanks again tomorrow Mrs. Scott!" Rachel said excitedly  
"What happened to Rachel,?" said Kurt scared  
"I ... Broadway ... That's all," Rachel said with tears in her eyes  
"OMG" said Kurt and Quinn hugging her

Chapter 10 will comes soon i promise! Thanks for all your amazing reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was early morning and it was very cold, I reluctantly got up from the bed, stretched my arms. Looked at the clock it was only seven-thirty in the morning, I have an appointment with Mrs. Scott only in two hours ... I headed for the shower to relax and wake up a little ... turned on the stereo and I abandoned myself to the tune of "Do not rain on my parade" of Barbra Streisand's my idol in all respects. I should have taken that as a song for the audition, because it is considered one of the most difficult songs !And of course I'm Rachel Berry and the word "difficult" does not exist in my vocabulary. I feel ready and sure of myself, to make it, I'm going to have two hours hearing the most important and significant part of my life!After being half an hour in front of the mirror to try the song I decided to go down the stairs and go to breakfast.  
"Shaken Berry?" Quinn said smiling  
"No, I am fully confident do it," said Rachel  
"I'm so proud of you Rachel," Kurt said hugging her  
"With Kurt you were one of the first people who have encouraged me and have always believed in me," said Rachel making out a tear  
"On strength, this is not the time to cry, now you have to go out and show to the lady why your name is Rachel Berry!" Kurt said, wiping a tear  
"Right Kurt," said Rachel

I'm back in front of the temple of music, smiles and I stopped to watch it for more than two minutes, and then I realized that people were starting to look bad and decided to join  
"Miss Berry" said a woman  
"It's me," said Rachel approached the woman  
"Wait here she is number 113" the row pointed to the "Keep"  
"Thank you," Rachel said, looking across the line of people  
Here he began to occur to me at that moment fear and anxiety, there were many people, brave as you, or maybe more! It would have been almost impossible ... Rachel remembered you're a star, you are and will be, I sighed.  
Time passed slowly, staring at the clock and the door where after a few minutes almost every girl came out crying ... my self-esteem was dropping

But then I remembered the words of Kurt of my friends of my parents and a serene smile returned to my face ...  
"The number 113," said an old voice  
Calm down Rachel will be fine  
"Yeah I am" said Rachel entered the room, there were four people, I recognized Mrs Scott.  
"Miss Berry, right?" said the men  
"Yes, I am"  
"What will we listen? Said Mrs Scott  
"Do not rain on my parade of Barbra Streisand" Rachel said handing the cd  
"Perfect" said the other woman jotting something down in a notebook

The first notes of the song began to give me strength and confidence, I forgot where I was and begins to sing. I felt serene, calm, I did not notice the movements of the judges, I did not care, it was just me and the notes of the song by Barbra, we put emotion, all my soul that I audition would change my future, I did not want to throw everything away, put it in the song that strength and emotion at the memory of me in the past years

The song was finished, I opened my eyes waiting to hear an opinion ... an answer ... I was afraid my hands were shaking

"Miss Berry" said Mrs Scott

"We are proud and happy to be able to have among us," said the woman with a smile

A tear of joy I got out on the cheek and smiles, perhaps one of my biggest smiles ever. "Thank you, thank you very much," said clasping his hands to the judges

"No thanks to them, we have seen, how much emotion, strength puts in his hand, and that's what we're looking for! Congratulations!" said the men

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the same time, I recommend anything late,"

said Mrs Scott  
"Sure, thank you thank you again," said again

Out of the room raised, happy and ... I riporò a ringing phone to reality

"So, how did" Kurt said in an agitated voice

"Well ..." said Rachel

"On Rachel tell me everything," said Kurt

"They took me Kurt!" Said Rachel screaming "I'm the happiest girl in the world"

"Oh my God Rachel! i'm happy for you, hurry up and get back on that we have to celebrate!" said Kurt

"Sure," said Rachel

Now I had everything, my career is just beginning, I have great friends and dads ... but strangely I was missing something ... then it occurred to me Finn and my eyes lit up ...

Sorry but this chapter I wanted to focus more on Rachel, I promise you that in the others there 'll be more more Finchel and new characters come!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**With Finn**  
It was three o'clock in the afternoon, in front of a blank sheet of paper , unable to write a new song , he could not come to his mind nothing ... nothing exciting  
" Hey dude , how's the song? " Said Sam walked into the room and taking a beer  
"No , I can not write anything," Finn said angrily throwing the pen  
" Hey man , calm down, maybe this is not the right way ... " said Sam  
" and what would be .. " said Finn  
"The song is emotion , that you want to try and make others feel ... so go out have fun ... you'll see that the words will come out of the sun, the inside of you but you have to get them out ," said Sam smiling  
"You know Sam , you're absolutely right," said Finn picking up the phone "I will hear your advice "  
" Great , see you later ," said Sam out  
Sam was right was fun to go out, do something, what i need is Rachel .  
**With Rachel**  
"Our Rachel is joined to Broadway ! " Blaine said hugging her  
"Without you guys I would not be where I am... Thanks" " said Rachel  
"Rachel Berry thanks us this me I have to score! "" said Mercedes laughing  
"Come on Mercedes" " said Quinn  
"Come on I was kidding ! i'm really proud of you Rachel," said Mercedes  
" Thank you so mu ... " Rachel was interrupted by the phone ringing  
"Keep your phone Rachel " Quinn said  
" Ah yes thank you" said Rachel

**At the phone** :  
"Hello '" said Rachel  
"Hello Racheli'm Finn"  
"Aww hello Finn" said Rachel happy but at the same time shocked by the phone. She did not think he would have called her soon

"I was wondering if you are free at five o'clock?" Said Finn  
"If I'm free for at five ..." Rachel, watching his friends who motioned for her to be with the head " yes ,I'm free"  
"Perfect then I'll pick you up after" said Finn  
"OK" said Rachel smiling  
Soon as I closed the phone, my friends began to scream

"Guys stop it," said Rachel  
"Oh my god my Berry comes out with a boy," said Mercedes clapping hands  
"why that's so weird ? ..." said Rachel twisting a strand of hair  
"It's just that it was a while since I saw you out with someone ... that's all ..." said Mercedes  
"Come on Rachel, come on come on in the room, we have to find something to wear ..." Kurt said taking his arm and putting it into Rachel's room  
" Wait Kurt come too" said Quinn followed by Mercedes  
" Hey,you leave me alone ," Blaine said with a grimace of disappointment  
"Honey , you got the key part , wait for the sound of the bell ," said Kurt laughing  
" Very funny ," said Blaine turning on the television  
"Then let's see what suits you Rachel " said Mercedes opening the closet  
"I could put this " Rachel said taking a black sweater with the reindeer and smiling  
"You're kidding ," said Kurt watching the sweater  
" is pretty comfortable and keeps me warm ... " said Rachel  
"Wait tested this," said Quinn reappearing in the room with a long gray dress with a belt  
" Nice choice Fabray " said Mercedes  
"Come on try it" said Kurt giving her the dress  
" I do not know ... I do not see me with that thing ... " said Rachel  
"From strength Berry we don't have all day ! " Said Mercedes  
" Ok ok " said Rachel putting on the dress , "What's guys because you're looking me in that way ... I've got something wrong ... " said Rachel  
" Rachel , you 're perfectly , come in the mirror ! " said Kurt  
I walked over to the mirror a little afraid ... Then I opened my eyes ... I was different , and I must say that dress stood out a lot of my legs and my slender body , I liked

"Very nice... now missing the trick come" Quinn said making Rachel sit in front of the mirror  
"Quinn, but I do not make up so heavy ... I do not like" Rachel said looking in the mirror  
"It is quiet," said Quinn opening the box of tricks  
After 5 minutes, I was ready, Quinn had done a great job, I felt perfect!

"Wow Rachel you're really beautiful," said Blaine seeing her out of the room  
"Thanks Blaine," Rachel said looking at his watch ... there were only 10 minutes to "date" but I felt very agitated  
"Guys I go out, I'll see you tonight ... good luck Rachel," Mercedes said smiling and winking at Rachel  
"With Mercedes" said Rachel

I was going to sit next to Blaine when my phone vibrated  
-I am here waiting for you under your house. Finn;) - I read smiling  
"Guys i go out too Finn arrived, see you later," said Rachel greeting everyone and down the stairs  
I was shaking but happy and smiles when I saw him in front of the building waiting for is so beautiful ...  
"Hey, there you are," said Finn seeing her  
"Hello" said Rachel completely lost in his eyes

"You're very beautiful," said Finn smiling  
"Thank you," Rachel said blushing "So where are you taking me today?"  
"I do not know ... I thought a nice walk in Central Park," said Finn  
Finn saw Rachel's eyes light up  
"Perfect Plan" said Rachel excited


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

That place was a real retreat from the hustle and bustle and , although it was buzzing with activity , with people who were jogging, strolling and tourists who were enjoying the outdoors , the lake and the areas inhabited by facevanl peaceful contrast to the frenetic commercial activity outside. I understood why New Yorkers loved the park, but at the same time , I had not expected that extension giant , nor the strange effect that produced a huge green area in the middle of the skyscrapers foiled  
"You're here in New York? " said Rachel back to look at Finn  
"No ... well actually I was born in Lima, Ohio, here in New York are passing but know it well , I live in Los Angeles"  
" Wow , I am in Lima, strange that we never met," said Rachel watching the children chase  
"it is strange Lima is not so great ... " Finn said smiling  
The ringing of the telephone interrupted Finn looks  
"I'm sorry I do now" said Finn yourself away  
" It is quiet "  
At the phone  
" Hey dude , I got news for you," said Puck  
"What happened now ? " Said Finn nervous  
"I called our manager told me that tomorrow morning we have to go on Broadway because ... "  
" What on Broadway ? ? And what are we going to do ^ ? ?  
" I do not know we need to talk with a Mrs Scott ... " said Puck

" Ok ok , let's hope it 's nothing major "  
" I beg you, be on time , at eight o'clock in front of the theater "  
" Ok I'll be there ," said Finn riattacando the phone  
End the conversation  
" Sorry again ," said Finn  
"I do not no quiet " Rachel said smiling looking up and seeing sgurdo The sheep Meadow one of the most famous lawns of Central Park "Want to sit down? "  
" Yes, of course " said Finn sitting next to her  
"How long have you been a musician ," said Rachel  
No not that kind of question I wanted to , I really did not want svelarglichi ... for the first time , a girl seems interested in me without knowing that I'm the leader of the most famous band of recent times , I wanted to once bE loved for who I really was , without fame.  
" Ummmm ... " said Finn nervous playing with his hands , "I had a passion for singing and drums since I was little , it was my padrea to teach me ... "  
" Oh, now I definitely will be proud," said Rcahel smiling  
" Him ... is ... dead .. when I was 8 years," Finn said looking into her eyes  
" Oh excuse Finn did not know, I 'm sorry," Rachel said hugging Finn , arouses amazement.  
"Do not worry everything is ok " said Finn  
" And with your mother," said Rachel  
" With her after discovering that she had lied about his death , I posted , I call little ... " said Finn

" I'm sorry, I think you should at least let her talk , when a mother is one thing always for the sake of his son, " said Rachel smiling  
"Well enough about sad things you want to bring in one place ," said Finn  
" Where? " Said Rcahel  
"You'll see ! " Finn said " Did you know that it took seven million working hours to build it? " he said, indicating the Empire State Building , easily identifiable above the other skyscrapers " And fifty-seven thousand tons of steel ? "  
"Strong " said Rachel  
Finn continued with equally detailed analysis of the construction of the Chrysler Building , before finally take me in front of a large and elaborate building, which initially did not recognize. It was amazing how I was doing rediscover the city , although there 'd been a year ago , I was like seemed to have missed a lot of things  
" What ? " I asked  
" Do not you know ? "  
Rachel looked up at the clock surrounded by statues and sculptures and finally had an epiphany " Grand Central Station" stammered elated to have seen it a million times on TV  
Finn smiled, " Grand Central Terminal, to be precise, but you're right, we enter ? "  
I wondered if Finn had in mind to take me somewhere by train, but he soon dispelled all my fears " There's something I thought you'll like it "

On entering they found themselves in the main lobby. chock full of people running back and forth and up and down the escalators through the building at supersonic speed. Enchanted stared open-mouthed, the beautiful marble staircase, huge chandeliers and huge arched windows. Finn followed that worked its way through the frantic commuters and stood beside me against a wall  
"Let's wait a minute," Finn said, giving a glance at his watch  
"Ok" I remained silent, wondering what the hell we were waiting for. Seconds later discovered it. As if from nowhere, came a burst of classical music and seeing that Finn looked at u, followed his sguardoe for the first time, I noticed a magnificent ceiling painted blue and gold depicting the constellations  
"Wow look at that," I said breathlessly, realizing that he had just started a game with various forms of multi-colored lights that moved, projected onto the ceiling in time to music. For the back I ran a shiver of excitement. They stood gurardare that fantastic performance, while all around commuters continued to run back and forth  
"Is amazing!" I said enthusiastically after the show was over and the music stopped "How did you know?"  
"I figured you would have liked. At Christmas they do it every half hour with different pieces of music," he said with a smile  
"Wow fantastic"

Then he took me downstairs , in the ' dining area , crossed the various restaurants until you reach a low arch ceramic  
"Well, stay there for a moment ," Finn said sistemandomi at a point along the arcs  
"Okay," he said, smiling nervous and curious  
Then Finn pointed to another point on the opposite corner of the sal " Now I will go to them and when you will make a sgnale , whispers something in the corner "  
" Whisper ? " Rachel chuckled , "and what do I say ? "  
I do not know what you want, but not anything too confidential "  
Then he hurried away and after a few seconds I gestured  
Curious, but not knowing what to say, I breathed and whispered , the first thing that came to my mind " Hot Chocolate "  
Across the room I saw Finn smile, bend over and boast sussurare something in the "Hot chocolate ? Great idea Let's take it " with a loud, clear voice , as if he was there beside her , stepped back amused.  
" How the hell ... " I said surprised and smiled at me when he got back  
"Strong is not it? " Finn looked very satisfied  
" Incredible ," she said laughing  
"Speaking of hot chocolate ," he added winking at me "Did you read my mind ? "

* Chapter 13 comes soon ! *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they left Grand Central Station, was beginning to get dark , but Rachel did not do this that highlight the absolute magic, dellla destination Next  
" So what do you think? " Finn asked , as they drank hot chocolate to take away and looked at the Christmas tree bigger, brighter and more famous in the world.  
It was simply breathtaking. Below , vaulted the skaters on the ice rink , while passers-by stopped to admire it. Under his hair, singers sang Christmas carols and their voices rose up to the bright star at the top , while the kidnapped children and adult looked thouHotelsands of fairy lights that covered the branches , gleaming like snow in the moonlight  
" it's great " Rachel said breathlessly , trying to grasp the true dimensions of the Rockefeller Center tree Ntale . Did you expect something special, but not a simple cause a tree to such emotion . Although it was a spruce up more than twenty meters , illuminated by dozens of thouHotelsands of colored lights.

"What is that statue ? " she asked , pointing to the impressive golden statue that dominated the overcrowded rink . knows for sure, she thought Rachel . It seemed that many of New York was little that he did not know  
"is the greek god Prometheus ," he replied without hesitation before looking sideways "I studied a bit of Greek mythology at the university before leaving to become a singer , if you start thinking of both species as a nerd "  
Rachel smiled guilty , because it was just what I had thought , "Well you can not deny that you know many things and I'm really glad I had as a guide , although it was a few years here in New York while attending NYADA , today you will do me the made to see a different perspective ... "  
Finn smiled and then looked at his watch "I'm already six and a half ... "  
Rachel looked the time and , to her surprise she noticed how the time had flown  
" You want to do one last thing before you go? "  
Rachel, happy to be driving again .  
About twenty minutes after lift plans and seventies , she was happy to have accepted . The view from the top of Rockefeller Center was extraordinary . From the seventieth floor and free for three hundred and sixty degrees, the breathtaking New York stretched for miles in each direction. You could see Central Park and the settantrionale of Manhattanc , as well as all the other famous places :Chrysler Building, Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge, the Statue of Liberty ... was the most spectacular and amazing that Rachel had ever seen in his life and at that point of observation so high above the bustle of the city, he felt an incredible sense of peace.  
Eventually he was the first to speak : "chilly, right?"  
Rachel , almost sorry that the spell had been broken "is gorgeous," she whispered, turning "Thank you for bringing me here"

"I'm glad you liked it "  
Shortly after reluctantly went down to the ground floor and Rachel was sorry that that nice trip to the cities themselves coming to an end  
"i prefer go home on foot ," she said , when Finn started to hail a cab . He still wanted to breathe the atmosphere as much as possible and did not want to do it standing in the taxi.  
" Absolutely not! " Finn said " it is dangerous to go out alone at night, but if you insist , at least let me walk you "  
" But maybe you have to do ... "  
"I do not no quiet , I have nothing urgent ... "  
"Are you sure ? " Against her will, her heart leaped to the idea that Finn accompany her home  
" Really quiet "  
"Okay,"  
Finn was so nice , and most importantly very attractive, and , while walking beside Rachel again rejoiced than she felt relaxed and at ease in the company of him. It was a long time since I felt anything like it ...  
Eventually they reached the palace of Rachel "be here we are ," said Rachel feeling embarrassed "Thank you for this beautiful day "  
" I was fine , too," he said, smiling , "and was a pleasure to be your guide .  
Their eyes met and he stared at those incredible eyes when dark and unfathomable , Rachel made the count who was struggling to breathe.  
"Well good evening and we feel" Finn said handing her a gentle kiss on the cheek, making her blush.  
"You too," Rachel said, closing the door and remaining stops them to think of all those wonderful moments spent in those hours with him ... Meanwhile Finn returning to the hotel, he continued to think about her beautifull smile and how he was amused today to be with her, after all this time ...

* So sorry if I made you wait so long for this chapter, but I've been busy with school, I promise you that Chapter 14 will be soon! *


End file.
